


The Revenge Job

by sophoklesworld



Series: The Job Chronicles [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode: s03e16 The San Lorenzo Job, Implied Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Multi, Nightmares, Oneshot, post san lorenzo job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/pseuds/sophoklesworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot has a nightmare. He fears the people they've been after. Because those could come after them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revenge Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fullmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmoon/gifts), [Shadowcat221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/gifts).



> So, I just wrote that because I was watching S03E16 last night, and I was wondering about the people that might come after the team in return. I could write a 20k fic, but I have practically NO time. So it's just a drabble...
> 
> Have fun reading!

_"Who are you people?"_

_The voice echoed through the dark, full of anger and hatred with a promise of revenge._

  


Eliot jerked awake. It took him a moment to remember where he was.

He was too hot because both Parker and Hardison were hugging him like octopuses. Admittedly, it was a calming comfort. But it also made him feel trapped.

  


In moments like this, Eliot wanted to be alone with his nightmares.

  


It’s been one of those nightmares he sometimes had after jobs. The dreams mirrored the guilt he felt when he barely managed to save his team, his family. But they also scared him, because sometimes the bad guys starred in them. Plotting and getting their revenge.

  


“What’s wrong?” Parker mumbled and clang to him even more tightly.

“Just a dream”, he said, brushing through her hair. He felt himself relaxing gradually.

Just a dream. There weren’t many people actually getting at them. Some tried, but not many stood a chance. Nate was keeping tabs on the once that could actually become a problem.

Eliot knew that and he’d been helping Nate getting one or two of them out of the way.

“Get back to sleep”, Parker said, softly. “We’re all here, and we’re safe.”

  


Yes. They were safe. Moreau was gone. He couldn’t get to them anymore, and he especially couldn’t get to Eliot anymore.

The worst things Eliot ever did, he did them for Moreau. He was never be forgiven for them. But redemption was a process and locking away bad guys was a good start, right? Locking away Moreau was a good thing. He couldn't get to them anymore.

They were safe. But for how long.

  


It took Eliot some time, until he drifted back to sleep.

  


*  *  *

  


A door fell into it’s lock with a loud bang.

  


His eyes flew open and he cursed.

He’d been there. He’d almost been there.

The final piece in his plan. He’d been so close. It was buzzing at the back of his mind, but he just couldn’t get a hold of it, and now that he almost did, someone interrupted his thoughts.

  


He was gonna get there, though. He had spend weeks on planning already. And he had time. So much time to plot his revenge.

Here, in this prison in San Lorenzo, Moreau would find a way to get back at them. _He_ had some leverage now.


End file.
